


Crime-Solving Devil in Sin City

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Title sucks, sorry!Prompt: Lucifer receives the call from LVPD about Candy but did not leave LA due to Chloe's insistence. He does tell her it's about Candy, and the partners ended up in LV to investigate.3x06 alternate





	Crime-Solving Devil in Sin City

Lucifer grins widely when he sees the stripper dancing at 50 cent’s song while enjoying the look Daniel gives him for allegedly stealing his thunder.

Dan’s reaction is priceless after Ella admits to hiring said stripper, throwing in one-dollar bills from above.

Chloe reluctantly dances to the tune, somewhat enjoying herself when she sees Lucifer enter the lab.

LVPD informs Lucifer that his ex-wife is missing. He really shouldn't worry about her, except he is. She was involved in some rather nasty business, which had been taken care of as far as he is concerned, but he couldn't help but think that he didn't fulfill his end of the bargain.

“Who was that?” Chloe probes, one-dollar bills in hand.

“Nothing you should worry about, Detective. Go on and enjoy your party.”

Chloe isn't having any of it. She closes the lab door and puts a hand on her hips, waiting for a real answer. He caves and tells her it had something to do with Candy.

He could tell she wasn't pleased so he reassures her by saying that it was inconsequential. Deep down, he’s itching to check on her because she is a friend.

“Are you sure? You look like you're ready to bolt the second I turn,”

She tries to keep her anger in check, hell; they're not together- _together_ , she can't impose on him, but hey this is supposed to be her day.

“Hey guys, what are you doing-" Ella peeks her head to the lab and sees the tension between the two “oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“Yes,”

“No,”

Lucifer and Chloe reply simultaneously, the latter with an agitated tone, Ella notes.

“Okay. I guess I’ll leave you guys to it,” Ella quickly closes the door, leaving the two in a staring contest.

Chloe shakes her head, clearly disappointed.

“You know what, go right ahead. I don’t care. It’s just my birthday anyway.”

She doesn’t stomp her feet; she _really_ doesn’t and storms out from the baffled consultant. Lucifer recovers and follows suit, “Come on, Detective!”

With his long strides, he catches up to her in mere seconds.

“Are you by any chance, jealous, Detective?”

“Why the heck would I be jealous?” She answers his question with another question all while laughing nervously.

“Look, Candy is a friend. We helped each other out, isn’t that what friends do? Don’t you think if it’s nothing serious, the LVPD would bother getting in touch with me? Candy and I haven't spoken for months since the divorce.”

Chloe begins to understand the sense in all this.She’s seriously _not_ jealous, really.

_Right. Keep lying to yourself._

“I’ll cut you a deal, Detective. How about I finish the party here and then beetle over to Sin City myself to check on her? I don’t want to put your party and after party on hold. I will get back as soon as I can once I settle the matter.”

The blonde considers it. Lucifer never lies, doesn’t tell the whole truth, but _never_ lies.

“Alright,” Lucifer smiles and replies, "Excellent! All sorted out…”

She cuts him off, “I’m coming with you to Vegas.”

“What? Even so, you’re supposed to be spending your birthday by not working, and with significant people in your life.”

“You’re my partner. We stick together through thick and thin, right?”

“Well yes, but,” He doesn’t get why she’s so insistent to come with him. The first time she saw Candy months ago, she looked like she wanted to strangle her.

“No buts, I’m coming with you. I have the next two days off, so, think of it as a mini-vacation.”

“If you insist. I’ll pick you up at your apartment in an hour or so.”

* * *

They ended up at Candy’s apartment, police all over the vicinity.This doesn’t look good. Chloe thought, because one of the reasons why cops are all over the place, is homicide.

Now she feels bad for delaying him back in LA. She sees how his face contorted at the sight of a body. The girl in pink had her face blown off beyond recognition, and she truly feels sorry for her.

Meanwhile, Lucifer comments something about dainty feet, Chloe, for the life of her, couldn’t grasp why he seems to be jumping for joy at his ex’s demise.

“No, Candy has ginormous feet!” He exclaims, explaining that the murdered victim isn’t really his ex.

“If that’s the case, then keep it to yourself for now. The killer might still be in the area. We don’t want the culprit to make her a target again,” She adds, to which Lucifer agrees.

* * *

Lucifer is reluctant about revealing the entire truth to his partner, but if he wants the case of the missing ex-wife solved ASAP, he is to share certain facts that Chloe may not want to hear.

Perhaps it’s better this way. Maybe the detective will finally realize he’s not worthy of her affection, even if they do like each other so much.

“So, you used her,” An accusing tone he is accustomed to.

“She was the only one who could pull it off. I had to get information from my mother, something she wasn’t privy to share. And I know how it sounds to you, but really, we did each other a favor.”

* * *

After his performance which Chloe thoroughly enjoyed, he waited at the bar for their suspect to reveal his/herself.

The Detective isn't keen on her partner being the target, but it's too good of a plan which would make her _not_ -case easier to solve.

She's a little on edge too, _maybe_ a little jealous, after finding out that Candy wasn't a beauty without brains. In fact, the ex-wife is sassy and smart for her own good, that somehow, Chloe understood why Lucifer chose to marry her.

Bartender reveals himself, shots and grazes the consultant on the arm. Chloe barges in and shoots Judd on the leg, cuffs him roughly as payback for her wounded partner. Lucifer seems pleased with the outcome despite his obvious mortality sitch.

“Are you alright?”

“Perks of the job, Detective.”

“Right.”

Candy comes out from hiding behind the stage, relieved that it was finally over.

“Thank you, Detective, Lucifer. Come on, drinks on the house.”

“We're gonna have to pass for now, Candy.”

“Okay.”

Candy hugs Lucifer and whispers in his ears “Don't mess this up, you devil,” Lucifer just smiles at her and off they go their separate ways.

* * *

 

Lucifer reserved a hotel suite without the detective’s knowledge and there they talked about how their day got crazy and how it ended up just fine. He takes out a black box from his pocket and hands it to her after they've finished dinner. She opens it and it revealed a peculiar necklace.

“It's beautiful. What is it?”

“It's the bullet from when you shot me, remember at the warehouse, in the early days of our partnership?”

“Yes, I remember.”

"Well, since I won't likely be penetrating you, I'd commemorate the one time you've penetrated me.”

She laughs heartily, forgetting about the part where she got upset with him. She stands up from her seat and he does the same, holds out her arms as he obliges and lets her.

This should be enough, for now, Lucifer thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I didn't include Luci getting the 2nd call after Chloe convinced him to stay. I mean it was there on the previous version but I removed it. Just doesn't fit in this ficlet :)
> 
> To the other fic writers, come on guys/gals! Keep on writing! The Lucifer hiatus is killing me and I need to read your works until it goes back. Pretty please! ;)


End file.
